


Regret

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique thinks about the past and Charles. Spoilers for first class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men.

She stared at the mansion where she used to live, she wished she could go in but it was completely out of the question. Even standing there in front of the mansion was risky because while she didn't look like herself, she doubted that would fool Wolverine. And she doubted they would let her just walk the halls freely, even if she told them of her relationship with Charles. She looked up at the window that used to be her room, it seemed like forever ago she had been up there with Charles.

She regretted many things she'd done in life not that she would ever admit it, but one of the things she regretted the most was leaving Charles the way she had. Even though he had told her to go, she had only gone because she had thought that while he had been shot it hadn't been serious, she never thought that he would be paralyzed from the waist down forever. He had been the first person to love her even though she had been a mutant. The other thing she regretted had been purposely putting the poison into Cerebro. She knew it would hurt him but she also knew it wouldn't kill him, but would stop him from being able to find them.

Just that moment it started raining. She looked up at the sky, it had been overcast all day so it probably wasn't their weather controller Storm. She should go, she thought to herself. She was standing there in a skin tight jogging suit it was the only thing she could find that felt almost as freeing as nothing and didn't limit her movement as much. The jogging suit didn't do much to keep the rain out, and she was getting wetter and colder by the second. Mystique stared one last time at the window that used to be her window, her room. She wondered if anyone lived there now. If they had erased her from the mansion the way she had erased herself from Charles' life. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the window and started heading back towards the main road.


End file.
